


Avenues

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [55]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Univers-GTA V, Gen, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The way Jeremy and Matt meet – it’s kind of a disaster.Well, okay, not a disaster, just.Par for the course for them, which is more or less the same when you think about it.





	Avenues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Cool-loser who asked for Jeremy/Matt and FAHC first meeting. :D?

Jeremy’s new to Los Santos and low in the pecking order of his crew.

Small-time criminals just trying to get by in Los Santos and smart enough to avoid trouble with other gangs and crews by sticking to their little corner of the city. 

It’s a step up for him from throwing himself into the ring night after night and hoping to make it out with no serious injuries just to make rent. 

The tiniest step up, anyway.

He’s gotten better at stealing cars, faster. 

Fills the quota his boss sets for them with time to spare to pick up side jobs here and there. Earn enough to so he can splurge on little luxuries like food that doesn’t come out of a box or a can.

He’s on his last car of the night, some idiot who parked their car in shady looking parking lot down on the east side of the city.

Older model missing its hubcaps and obvious that it hasn’t been washed in far too long. There’s rust creeping up in spots and overall it’s in pretty shit condition. Might get a few hundred on some used car lot, but it’s more likely it’ll just get parted out in a chop shop somewhere.

Jeremy checks the area for witnesses, but aside from a few workers on their way to a bar after work there’s no one around.

The door to the car isn’t locked, which makes Jeremy pause.

Because one, what kind of idiot leaves their car in a place like this, let alone leaves it unlocked?

And two, the inside of the car is a mess.

Cracked upholstery with padding poking up in spots, sure, but there’s trash and other shit everywhere. Empty food container from takeout placed and boxes piled up on the passenger seat toppled over to spill their contents across the driver’s side. Unused napkins (thank God) on the floorboard and when he peeks into the backseat it’s more of the same with clothes and blankets mixed in.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy mutters, knowing he’ll get an earful for stealing a hunk of junk like this.

It’s one thing to bring his boss a piece of shit car on its last legs, and another thing entirely to bring one as messy as this one since it means extra work on their part.

Jeremy shakes his head and gets to work, wincing when the car’s engine groans to life, alarming noises coming from under its hood.

It isn’t until he’s at a red light half a mile down the road that he realizes he’s not alone in the car.

Hears faint shifting, sliding, but figured it was all the crap in the car moving around with the way it shakes when he goes anywhere near the posted speed limit. Doesn’t think much of it as he tries to map out a route to the location he’s supposed to bring the car without risking taking it on the freeway in his head when he hears someone clearing their throat. 

“Uh, so,” someone says, sleep-thick voice mild confusion. “I’m pretty sure I don’t know you?”

Jeremy would like to say he doesn’t let out a startled yelp, but that would be a boldfaced lie, wouldn’t it.

Has a fucking heart attack as he turns around to see some skinny fuck blinking owlishly at him, still half-buried in the pile of crap in the backseat.

“What the fuck?”

The guy just stares at Jeremy for the longest time, and then reaches up to push his glasses up. Eyes flicking to something behind Jeremy, and coughs.

“Light’s green, dude.”

Jeremy - 

“What the _fuck_.”

The guy’s just watching him, not alarmed in the least at waking up to discover someone’s not only broken into the car he was sleeping in, but is actively stealing it.

_With him in it._

Jeremy looks around the neighborhood they’re in, notices a few familiar landmarks that help ground him.

“I’m just,” Jeremy says, brain working overtime to process the situation, looking around the neighborhood they’re in and spotting familiar landmarks that help ground him. “I’m gonna take us. Over there.”

========

Over there is an all-night diner. Greasy spoon kind of place Jeremy’s gone to a before after a few rounds in the ring. The staff have seen just about everything there is to see in Los Santos.

Stands to reason if they didn’t give him a second glance when he was fresh from a fight they won’t bat an eye when he comes in with some scruffy looking semi-hobo trailing after him.

He gets them a booth in the back, and thanks the waitress who brings them water and coffee without being asked.

Jeremy toys with the corner of his menu while the guy studies his. Makes these little noises every so often like he’s considering each item on it as though it’s some kind of major life decision.

Who can say, given what little Jeremy knows of him so far it might be.

“So, uh,” Jeremy says when he can’t not anymore. “What’s up. You know, with you?”

The guy glances up, head tilted to the side.

“What?”

Jeremy stares at the guy. 

The guy stares back.

“Do you - “ Jeremy trails off, not sure how to ask the guy if he has any idea how stupid he was sleeping in his car like that, in a neighborhood like that without coming off as an asshole, _but_. “Uh.”

The guy keeps staring at him, and Jeremy goes from fidgeting with his menu to holding on to it as if it’s a lifeline. Or you know, rather than straight up throttling this guy because Los Santos is going to eat him alive.

And oh boy does the guy notice.

Eyes dropping to Jeremy hands and back up to meet his eyes. 

Raises his eyebrows, and then that weirdly apathetic expression of his cracks, this slow smile spreading over his face as he laughs.

And laughs and laughs and laughs.

It’s not an unpleasant thing, makes Jeremy want to laugh too, but you know. The whole thing about this guy being a complete moron.

After a moment the guy gets himself back under control, leans his face in his hand as he regards Jeremy.

“This is by far the best carjacking I’ve experienced since I got here. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Jeremy is beyond lost, and a little concerned at the implication the guy’s been carjacked before, because Los Santos.

_“What?”_

========

So.

The guy’s name is Matt and Jeremy was one hundred percent right about him being an idiot.

New transplant to Los Santos like Jeremy, and somehow made the cross-country drive here in his junker of a car.

Claims he’s good with computers although Jeremy’s yet to see him in action, and also - 

“Oh, dude, _nice_.”

He’s Jeremy’s roommate?

Something like that, since he has nowhere else to go and Jeremy’s got a couch he can sleep on and he thinks he’s still in shock about accidentally kidnapping Matt. (Kidnapping, abducting, Jeremy’s not a fucking lawyer.)

Feels a little weird about letting him fend for himself in Los Santos, and anyway, what harm could it do? Matt’s taller than Jeremy, sure, but he’s a _twig_.

Jeremy pokes his head out of his tiny kitchen to see Matt looking through his game collection, and shoves that twinge of guilt he gets every time he sees it.

He should trade them in along with the console since he doesn’t have a lot of time to play in between everything else. That, and it’d help take some of the strain off when it comes to bills and food and whatever else, but it’s nice to have something that’s not connected to the shit he does for a living these days.

Matt’s looking more animated than he has since Jeremy met him, that moment where he cracked the hell up in the diner aside.

“You can play if you want, just don’t delete my saves,” Jeremy says, because he’s got groceries to deal with first.

When Jeremy explained the whole bit about stealing his car, Matt had laughed and told Jeremy he could still have it since it didn’t belong to him anyway. 

Which.

Not like Jeremy can judge him, and it had been a weird enough night as it was, so.

He got the lecture of a lifetime from his boss, but he also got his cut and that had been enough to cover bills and food for the week for him and Matt and that’s all he cares about for the moment.

“You don’t mind?” Matt asks, thread of uncertainty to it like he’s finally realized how bizarre this whole thing is.

“Just play the damn thing,” Jeremy says, smiling to to take the sting out of words because Matt - 

There’s something kind of lost about him that Jeremy recognizes in himself, and figures it won’t hurt to stick together for now. 

They can hardly do worse for themselves, and who knows where it could take them one day?


End file.
